Dolcissimo, no apassionatto
by yusha
Summary: Serie de drabbles sueltos que tratan un poco más sobre la dulce relación entre Tessa y Jem. / Ubicados después de After the bridge, o durante Princesa Mecánica. /
1. Regalo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cassandra Clare y escribo esto solo por satisfacción personal porque amo el Jessa y no puedo soportar la idea de vivir sin más historias de ellos.

.

 **Advertencias** : _Posible OoC / Drabbles sin secuencia o relacionados entre sí / Ubicado después de "After the bridge"._

 _._

Dedicado a **Mina-chan** , quien me mostró el camino hacia el maravilloso James Carstairs.

* * *

 **.**

 **Dolcissimo, no appasionato.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Regalo**.

A Jem Carstairs le gustaba la música que podía hacer con su violín. Más que solo gustarle, Tessa sabía que le apasionaba.

Ella le había visto durante sus años de juventud, allá en el Londres victoriano, tocar su Guarnerni con dulzura, con amor y con pasión, interpretando y creando melodías llenas de belleza y sentimiento que le habían hecho amarle más.

Por eso, era importante para ella devolverle una de las cosas que él más había amado.

―Puede que esté un poco oxidado ―había dicho él cuando se habían besado, y de nuevo lo había vuelto a decir mientras sostenía entre sus manos el violín que ella le había entregado, sus ojos nerviosos pasando del instrumento a Tessa quien le veía con amor.

―No necesitas tocarlo justo ahora ―dijo ella, su mano apoyándose con dulzura sobre su muñeca mientras intercambiaban miradas.

―Pero es como nuestra noche de bodas, tú dijiste que lo era y mereces tu presente ―dijo Jem, dulce y decidido a tocar aquella canción que hacía más de ciento treinta años atrás había escrito y tocado para ella. Esa melodía que Tessa tan bien comprendió, amó y nunca olvidó pese a haber sido escuchada por ella solo una vez.

―¿No te das cuenta Jem, que tenerte de vuelta aquí, es mi mejor regalo? ―dijo.

Y aunque cualquiera pensaría que deberían estar cansados de tanto besarse –especialmente Jem que después de siglo y medio sin experimentar la dicha de aquellas sensaciones, en las últimas 12 horas había _sentido_ todo eso y mucho más-, dejando el violín a un lado se inclinó sobre Tessa, su mano acariciando su suave cabellera y sus labios degustando los de ella, coincidiendo que estar a su lado tal y como siempre había querido, era el mejor de los regalos.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _En mi mente, Jem siempre ha sido un chico dulce más que apasionado, por eso es esencialmente que lo amo. Su delicadeza y atención hacia Tessa es lo que me conquistó y lo que creo que también la conquistó a ella, así que siempre que imagino algo bonito de ellos dos juntos, está lleno de esa ternura y cariñó que se profesan._

 _Saber que Tessa y Will guardaron el violín de Jem fue algo que me conmovió profundamente mientras leía el libro, así que lo primero que he querido hacer es verlo devuelto a su dueño. Ignoro si alguien más lo tuvo durante los años posteriores a la muerte de Will y la verdad no me importa, así que para mi, el violín ha vuelto con su dueño._

 _Gracias por leer ;)_


	2. Música

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cassandra Clare y escribo esto solo por satisfacción personal porque amo el Jessa y no puedo soportar la idea de vivir sin más historias de ellos.

.

 **Advertencias** : _Posible OoC / Drabbles sin secuencia o relacionados entre sí / Ubicado después de "After the bridge"._

 _._

Dedicado a **Mina-chan** , quien me mostró el camino hacia el maravilloso James Carstairs.

* * *

 **.**

 **Dolcissimo, no appasionato.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Música**.

Jem escuchaba con atención, sus ojos ligeramente cerrados en una mueca de absoluta concentración que a Tessa le parecía adorable mientras ella misma le miraba fijamente y al pendiente de cada pequeño gesto que hiciera.

De pronto, tras un rápido parpadeo él la miró y sonrió.

Una sonrisa pequeña, bonita y sincera antes de que levantara sus manos, ambas manos para quitarse los audífonos que apenas unos minutis atrás la misma Tessa –con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios prometiéndole que le gustaría lo que iba a escuchar- le había puesto sobre las orejas esperando a su reacción.

―¿Y bien, cuál es tu opinión? ―Ella le preguntó, curiosa como él siempre había sabido que era.

Jem la amó más por eso si es que eso era posible.

―Es distinto ―dijo, los auriculares de diadema colgando de su cuello y la sonrisa aún en sus labios mientras tomaba las manos de ella, suaves, tersas y cálidas.

Había sonidos distintos en las melodías –canciones había dicho Tessa- que le había pedido que escuchara. Ritmos que a él no se le habría ocurrido que pudieran existir. Algo que no era simplemente para escuchar.

―Pero, ¿te gustó? ―insistió ella, sus dedos entrelazándose con los de Jem, que mirando sus hermosos ojos grises, su cabellera castaña cayendo como cascada en torno a su rostro, giró un poco su cabeza aún sonriendo.

Suponía, por toda su expectación, que ese tal Elvis Presley con su música tan distinta a la de su violín era una de las tantas cosas que a ella agradaba, y si bien sólo por eso Jem podría amar aquel tipo de música, sabía que eso no era lo que ella quería o esperaba.

―Creo ―comenzó a decir― que será difícil adaptarla a mi violín.

―¿Quieres adaptar el rock and roll a tu violín? ―preguntó, su sonrisa aún en los labios y una especie de desconcierto y sorpresa en sus bellos ojos que llevaron a Jem a inclinarse sobre ella, un beso corto y suave depositado en sus labios.

―Quiero tocar para ti todas las canciones que te gustan Tessa. Y si el rock and roll te gusta…

Entonces Tessa se rió, sus manos soltándose de las de él mientras saltaba a su regazo, sus brazos pasándole sobre los hombros, abrazándolo y besándolo con intensidad. Un beso que James no fue capaz de corresponder porque tan pronto como ella lo había besado, había apartado sus labios de él.

―Me gusta, el rock and roll me gusta… pero prefiero enseñarte a bailarlo ―le dijo con mucho entusiasmo, los dedos de Jem rozando con dulzura la piel de su rostro, su nariz rozando la de ella… hasta que un sonido discordante llamó la atención de ambos, haciéndoles bajar la mirada a los audífonos que James todavía llevaba sobre el cuello.

―¿Qué, por el Ángel, es eso? ―preguntó tomando el auricular y mirándolo un tanto confuso―. Parece que están gritando y destrozando sus instrumentos ―dijo, y Tessa, riendo con descaro pronto volvió a besarlo sin explicarle que aquello que escuchaba ahora, era rock pesado.

.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 _No tengo una canción en específico para que Jem escuchara, simplemente cuando en "After the bridge" Tessa mencionó que quería que James escuchara Rock and roll, no pude evitar relacionar el género con el buen Elvis Presley, así que pueden elegir "el rock de la cárcel" si les parece, o alguna otra de sus muchas canciones. Igual para la canción final jajaja xD_

 _Gracias por leer ;)_


	3. Anillo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cassandra Clare y escribo esto solo por satisfacción personal porque amo el Jessa y no puedo soportar la idea de vivir sin más historias de ellos.

.

 **Advertencias** : _Posible OoC / Drabbles sin secuencia o relacionados entre sí / Ubicado después de "After the bridge"._

 _._

Dedicado a **Mina-chan** , quien me mostró el camino hacia el maravilloso James Carstairs.

* * *

 **.**

 **Dolcissimo, no appasionato.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Anillo**.

A Jem siempre le había gustado el cálido tacto y la agradable sensación de seguridad que experimentaba cada vez que tomaba la mano de Tessa entre las suyas.

Ocasionalmente mientras se sentaban juntos en el parque o la cafetería o dónde fuera que estuvieran, Jem dejaba de mirar alrededor y prefería mirar sus manos entrelazadas a las de ella, sus uñas arregladas con una perfecta manicura, sus dedos delgados pero no largos como los suyos de violinista, y en ese preciso momento, por sobre todo lo que podría ver en sus tersas manos lo que llamaba su atención era el anillo de la familia Carstairs que antaño ya una vez había entregado a Tessa, cuando ambos eran demasiado jóvenes aún y él no podía permitirse siquiera el imaginar que tendría una oportunidad real con ella...

Pero ahora estaban los dos ahí, 137 años después de ello, de pie frente al puente Blackfriars, sus manos entrelazadas de la misma manera en que lo habían estado hacía ya tanto tiempo atrás cuando habían estado comprometidos, y tras haber vuelto a poner el anillo en su dedo como símbolo de su compromiso retomado, Jem podía volver a sentirse tan feliz como en ese viejo momento sucedido, e incluso más porque sabia que ahora él era todo lo que siempre había querido ser en ese entonces y por fin podía ofrecérselo a ella…

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó de pronto Tessa, quien a su vez había estado observándole en silencio mientras se encontraba a su lado, y apartando los ojos de sus manos para poder mirar los bonitos ojos gris-azul de ella, James Carstairs sonrió correspondiendo su dulce sonrisa.

―En lo mucho que te amo ―dijo e inclinándose sobre ella besó su frente y la abrazó mientras el atardecer caía, sabiendo que pronto se casarían y por fin Tessa sería su esposa.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Tengo una fascinación por Tessa usando el anillo de Jem cuando viajaron a York. No se, desde que leí esa parte en donde él le da el anillo ,le pide fingir que fuese su prometida y después comprobé lo mucho que Jem anhelaba eso, me juré que tenía que escribir al respecto. Por supuesto no esperaba escribir algo así cuando recién lo leí, creí que haría algún fic universo alterno pero es mucho trabajo y tengo poco tiempo, así que terminó siendo este pequeño drabble que aún así me ha gustado demasiado *corazones aquí*_

 _Gracias por leer :D_


	4. Preocupación

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cassandra Clare y escribo esto solo por satisfacción personal porque amo el Jessa y no puedo soportar la idea de vivir sin más historias de ellos.

.

 **Advertencias** : _Posible OoC / Drabbles sin secuencia o relacionados entre sí / Ubicado después de "After the bridge"._

 _._

Dedicado a **Mina-chan** , quien me mostró el camino hacia el maravilloso James Carstairs.

* * *

 **.**

 **Dolcissimo, no appasionato.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Preocupación.**

—¿No has pensado en cambiar las cortinas? —preguntó Jem desde la sala, echando un vistazo al exterior desde la esquina de la ventana.

Había visto pasar una silueta un tanto sospechosa frente a la casa, haciéndole notar por primera vez y hasta entonces lo delgado de las cortinas blancas y lo fácil que sería para cualquiera detenerse frente a la ventana y echar un vistazo hacia el interior.

La voz de Tessa surgiendo desde el pasillo hacia la cocineta le hizo voltear.

—¿Te preocupa mucho que te vean? —preguntó ella a su vez, una sonrisa sincera y divertida dibujándose en sus labios puesto que Jem tenía el torso al descubierto aunque se había puesto los jeans al salir de la habitación, dándole la espalda y estirando uno de sus brazos en dirección a la alacena para sacar de ella uno de los vasos ahí guardados.

Apartándose de la ventana Jem sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y en silencio mientras la miraba: sus largas piernas completamente descubiertas y su torso apenas cubierto por un delgado camisón rojo y sin mangas que apenas cubría lo necesario para no verle las bragas. Cuando Tessa se giró, el caballero de inmediato fijó su atención en el bello rostro, terminando de acortar la distancia entre ellos, retirando con cuidado el vaso de sus manos.

—No me preocupa que sea a mí a quien vean —contestó como el caballero victoriano que en el fondo aún era, dejando el recipiente de cristal sobre la encimera, sus ojos oscuros con un toque de dorado fijos en los gris azulado de Tessa, quien sin borrar su sonrisa alzó ambos brazos pasándolos por sobre los hombros masculinos en un abrazo que él correspondió al sujetarla por la cintura.

—No estarás celoso, ¿verdad? —preguntó, alzando ligeramente la cabeza mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

—Celoso no, solo preocupado —murmuró, sus labios casi rozando los de ella—. Este no es un vecindario muy seguro, tal vez deberías…

—¿Cambiar las cortinas y poner otra chapa? —sugirió, sus labios rosados acariciando suave los de él, que ni siquiera contestó a la pregunta cuando la atrajo contra su cuerpo y atrapó sus labios entreabiertos con los de él.

Si, Jem estaba algo preocupado de que alguien más viera a su Tessa en escasa ropa: sabía lo hermosa, tentadora y provocativa que su sola silueta podía ser… aunque si lo pensaba, tal vez sus inquietudes eran inocuas.

En especial si él se encontraba por ahí para cargarla en brazos, justo como en ese instante hizo, para llevársela al dormitorio y alejarla de las ventanas.


End file.
